The Dragon Lady
by FrozenSuicune
Summary: Comment deux personnes totalement opposées peuvent s'attirer sans le vouloir ? Le destin peut être, ou quelque chose de plus …. Grantedshipping LanceXYellow
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Lady**

**Author note : cette fic est basée essentiellement sur le manga (pokespe) Plusieurs de mes fic sont reliées à celle-ci, bien qu'il ne soit pas obligé de toutes les lire pour comprendre l'histoire ^^**

**Les principaux couples ici sont : Grantedshipping (LanceXYellow), preciousmetalshipping (GoldXSilver), originalshipping (RedXGreen), luckyshipping(GreenXBlue) il y aura bien sûr d'autres personages et des Pokemon !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Pokemon ni les personnages.**

**Warnings : Classé M pour les futures chapitres (certains seront violent et hot)**

**Dragon Lady ? c'est un titre honorifique que l'on attribuait à l'épouse du chef de Clan, plus précisément le fameux clan des Dragon Tamers. Vous savez ce clan originaire de Johto qui a ses racines dans les montagnes de l'Est à la limite du Mont Argent et dont certains membres sont célèbres dans le monde entier.**

**Comment deux personnes totalement opposées peuvent s'attirer sans le vouloir ? Le destin peut être, ou quelque chose de plus ….**

**Grantedshipping LanceXYellow**

Résumé : Yellow est une jeune fille enthousiaste qui aime passer du temps avec ses amis, entourée de pokemon et se promener dans la grande forêt de Jade (Viridian)

Depuis son combat aux Iles Cerise pour sauver le monde, elle a repris le quotidien de sa petite vie, ou presque.

Des cauchemars, puis des rêves, ressassant des souvenirs douloureux un souvenir revenait constamment, celui de sa confrontation avec le Leader du Conseil 4 au dessus du volcan en éruption de l'île, il y avait 7ans maintenant.

* * *

Sept années écoulées, la petite fille qui avait onze ans à l'époque avait beaucoup appris, et pourtant ces souvenirs continuaient à la hanter comme si ces événements s'étaient produits la veille.

_De la vapeur et des fumées s'élevaient du volcan en éruption sous ses pieds, Kitty son papillusion fraîchement évolué la tenait fermement par la taille, donnant l'impression qu'elle possédait de grandes ailes de papillon._

_En face d'elle était son adversaire debout sur le dos de son Ptera, sa menaçante équipe de dragons près à attaquer au moindre geste de leur maître._

_Déterminée à mettre fins à ses plans utopiques insensés, elle canalisa toutes l'énergie qui l'entourait dans une puissante attaque additionné au Fatal Foudre de Pika le Pikachu de Red. _

_Cette attaque le toucha le plein fouet, mettant un terme à la bataille, puis ce fut le néant. _

_Avant de s'évanouir elle-même, elle pu l'apercevoir tomber en chute libre dans un nuage de fumée et d'étincelles sa silhouette presque totalement engloutie par la lumière aveuglante de l'explosion ._

Personne ne l'avait revu, ni lui ni les autres membres du Conseil 4 depuis cet incident Green avait supposé qu'il était mort foudroyé et Red en était convaincu.

Jusqu'à ce que Silver, le presque frère de Blue avait affirmé avoir été en contact avec un dénommé Dragon Master portant une cape, il y avait 5 ans de cela quand le trio de Johto avait combattu le Masque de Glace.

Et depuis plus rien, la vie de la petite adolescente blonde avait suivi son cours.

Yellow travaillait pour le Professeur Ooak avec les autres DexHolders ce qui lui permettait de payer le loyer de sa petite maison de Jadielle, en bordure de la forêt qu'elle aimait tant.

Green Ooak était son presque voisin (il habitait un peu plus loin, dans le logement réservé au Gym Leader)

Il avait pris ce poste avec les encouragements de son meilleur ami Red après la disparition de Giovanni, l'ancien leader et boss de la Team Rocket.

Blue, la meilleure amie de Yellow, vivait avec Green (au son grand desespoir du gaçon il semblait) ce qui faisait que les deux filles se voyaient assez souvent.

Blue et Green était également des Dex Holders avec Red, devenu champion de la Ligue. Ces quatre là étaient presque inséparables depuis leurs aventures en commun mais depuis qu'il avait obtenu son titre et battu son rival Green, en final, Red était devenu distant. Il aimait cependant passer du temps avec ses amis et Yellow apréciait particulièrement ses moments là.

Le jeune champion de Pallet avait suscité chez elle une admiration sans borne et plus que cela : de l'affection.

Blue la taquinait assez pour qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments avant qu'il reparte en voyage où je ne sais où entraîner ses Pokemon, mais la petite blonde était bien trop timide pour ça et préférait se cacher sous son chapeau de paille.

Yellow avait hésité à parler de ses rêves récurrents à ses amis, même si elle leur faisait confiance elle n'était cependant plus aussi naïve qu'avant. Blue jouait souvent un double jeu, son enfance traumatisante y était pour beaucoup Green était intelligent, peut être trop pour la jeune fille. Et Red, inaccessible de son point de vue.

La Guérisseuse s'était donc tournée vers ses pokémon. Préférant leur conversation simple et leur absence de jugement sur ses émotions.

Assise sur le banc en bois longeant le mur de sa maison côté jardin, elle grattait l'oreille de Chuchu sa Pikachu femelle tout en restant plongée dans ses pensées. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi Chuchu ? Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ? Ça fait si longtemps déjà ! » « Pika ? » la souris électrique se tourna vers le visage de sa maîtresse en penchant comiquement la tête sur le côté. _« Qui ça ? L'homme à la casquette rouge ? »_ Les pensées du pokemon vinrent à l'esprit de Yellow comme elle continuait à caresser sa fourrure jaune, libérant son pouvoir par la même occasion.

La jeune fille ria un peu « Non pas Red, quelqu'un d'autre… » « Pi ? » La souris jaune ne semblait pas comprendre. Yellow soupira en regardant le ciel bleu au dessus de sa tête, la journée promettait d'être ensoleillée. « Allez viens Chuchu, allons faire un tour dans la forêt pour cueillir des baies, j'aimerai planter une nouvelle variété dans le potager ! »

Elle se leva du banc, son Pikachu sur ses talons. La petite blonde ramassa ses autres pokemon qui dormaient dans leur pokéballs, pris son sac, sa canne à pèche rétractable, enfila ses bottes et sortie de sa maison en oubliant de verrouiller sa porte d'entrée. Elle se précipita dans la rue en courant presque à travers les allées de maisons qui la séparait des frondaisons de la forêt de Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

_Elle se précipita dans la rue en courant presque à travers les allées de maisons qui la séparait des frondaisons de la forêt de Jade._

Une dame âgée portant un tablier, coiffée avec un chignon de cheveux poivre et sel qui étendait son linge dans son jardin vit passer à toute vitesse la jeune fille ce qu'elle, de son point de vue, ressemblait à un flou jaune et noir, une queue de Pikachu et le sommet d'une ligne de pêche au bout de laquelle se balançait une petite pokéball.

Elle secoua la tête en riant gaiement « toujours aussi pressée ma chère enfant n'est ce pas ? Allez, je ferai bien de prévenir le jeune Ooak et son amie, la petite n'a sans doute pas verrouillé sa porte encore une fois …. » Elle posa sa bassine sur le sol, épousseta son tablier puis se dirigea vers son portail et s'engagea dans la rue en direction de l'arène de la ville.

Yellow marchait d'un pas rapide, ses pieds connaissaient presque par cœur les sentiers qui traversaient la forêt. Perdue dans ses pensées elle prit un nouveau chemin sans s'en rendre compte, Chuchu qui la suivait de près commençait à s'inquiéter et décida de grimper sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse pour l'avertir.

« Pika ? » souffla la souris jaune dans l'oreille de la jeune fille. « hum ? » répondit elle d'un air distrait « oh oui les baies ! il devrait y avoir une clairière quelque part à partir du vieux chêne à l'écorc noire et …. » Elle s'arrêta soudainement de marcher, regardant autour d'elle afin de retrouver ses repères mais elle ne reconnue ni le sentier ni aucun des arbres qui le bordait.

« Chuchu, je crois que j'ai pris le mauvais chemin, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! » le Pikachu femelle plaqua sa petite patte avant sur son front en soupirant. « Bon c'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si on était dans un endroit inconnu. Allez on se resaisit ! Chuchu utilise ton flair, il doit y avoir des buissons de baies Oran quelque part, je sais qu'ils poussent près du ruisseau. »

La souris jaune sauta à terre et commença à renifler le sol « Pika ! » s'exclama t elle en pointa sa petite patte vers le nord, où la forêt s'épaississait. « Euh Chuchu tu es sûr ? » le pokemon pencha la tête avant de se retourner et de trottiner sur un sentier à peine visible qui s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans la forêt de Viridian. Bien que Yellow ait toujours connu cette forêt, elle s'y promenait depuis qu'elle savait marcher, il y avait tout de même des recoins qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment exploré. Son intuition lui criait dans son esprit qu'elle n'était pas seule bien sûr Viridian était peuplé de tas de pokemon sauvages plus ou moins imprévisibles et même quelques espèces rares mais ce n'est ça qui l'inquiétait.

Poursuivant son chemin guidé par Chuchu, elle aperçu après un détour sinueux le buisson de baies qu'elle avait cherché à la petite Pikachu. « Ah voilà, des baies oran ! Allez chuchu on en ramasse quelques unes et on cherche un autre buisson. » La souris éléctrique hocha la tête et commença à cueillir les grosses baies bleues qui pendaient sur les branches du buisson et les fourra dans le sac que lui tendait sa maîtresse. Yellow continua sa cueillette en suivant Chuchu qui cherchait les sortes de baies qu'elle lui demandait.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une petite rivière qui s'écoulait vivement dans un espace dégagé. Cette partie de la forêt était complètement inconnue de la jeune fille qui s'arrêta pour admirer le paysage le torrent semblait descendre des montagnes vers l'Ouest en traçant son chemin dans un lit rocailleux bordé par de grands arbres et toutes de buissons de baies comestibles et d'arbres fruitiers, elle vit scintiller les écailles de poissons sautant hors de l'eau pour chasser leur nourriture cet endroit était incroyable, parfait pour y vivre.

Soudain un cri retentit à travers la forêt faisant sortir de sa rêverie la Dex Holder, elle appela Chuchu près d'elle et lui ordonna de rester sur ses gardes, ce cri n'était pas celui d'un pokemon, enfin elle n'avait jamais entendu un de la sorte. Incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa curiosité, elle avança en direction d'où provenait le bruit qui maintenant avait disparu, remplacé par des grognements de … frustration ?

En longeant le cours d'eau, ce qu'elle vit de l'autre côté de la rivière la figea sur place.

Assis au bord de l'autre rive du torrent qui traversait la clairière était un homme aux cheveux roux flamboyants, ses jambes pendaient dans l'eau, autour desquelles se répandait un liquide rouge tintant les eaux tumultueuses là où il se trouvait.

« Toi ! »

Yellow était trop surprise pour pouvoir réagir, voir son ancien ennemi à moitié nu dans cette clairière et surtout dans la forêt de Viridian la laissait sans voix. Chuchu commença à grogner et ses joues se mirent à produire des étincelles un grand Dragonite et un drazgonair se mirent protectivement devant l'homme puis le grand dragon vola par delà la rivière et s'avança dangeureusement de la petite blonde.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur Lance, les joues de Yellow se colorèrent d'un rouge vif puis elle aperçu les blessures sur sa jambe « Mais tu es blessé ! » cria t elle elle fit un pas en avant mais recula aussi tôt sous le regard menaçant du Dragonite

« c'est pas tes affaires, retourne d'où tu viens et oublis cet endroit ! » « m mais … » la jeune fille resta figé pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête et tendit ses mains en avant « tes blessures ont l'air graves, s'il te plaît laisse moi t'aider, je peux te soigner correctement j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac ! » « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Maintenant pars d'ici » retoqua t-il vivement sur un ton dur. « je t'en prie, laisse moi t'aider avant que ça ne s'aggrave et que tu ne puisses plus te servir de ta chambre » Les yeux d'ambre du Dragon Master était dur mais son visage laissait voir une expression de doute, comme s'il se battait intérieurement avec lui-même.

Le dragonite s'avança alors dangereusement de Yellow, mais son expression n'était plus menaçante, Chuchu était prête à attaquer mais Yellow leva les mains pour lui dire d'arrêter. Le dragonite porta alors sa patte avant sur sa tête et reproduisit le geste en regardant Yellow dans les yeux. « Tu veux que je lise tes pensées ? » le grand dragon orange hocha la tête en émettant un petit grognement. La jeune fille hésita un instant puis pris son courage à deux main et tendit le bras en avant, sa main tremblante rentra en contact avec le museau du dragon qui ne fit aucun geste concentrant ses pouvoirs, les pensées du dragonite lui parvinrent clairement à l'esprit : « T u n'as rien à craindre de moi, je m'appelle Archiblad , je sais que toi et maître Lance n'êtes pas vraiment amis mais s'il te plaît peux tu l'aider ? Il est trop têtu pour demander de l'aide à ses semblables et nous ses pokemon, ne pouvons pas le soigner comme toi tu le ferais. » les grands yeux bleus du pokemon dragon étaient implorants, Yellow pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il disait la vérité et quelque part elle trouvait étonnant qu'un pokemon, aussi puissant soit il, demande de l'aide pour son propre dresseur ce dragonite était décidement très particulier.

Soudain la voix du Dragon master la fit sortir de ses pensées « Archie ! » s'exclama t-il d'un ton ennuyé, la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait c'est que ce soit son plus fidèle pokemon, son ami, ose demander de l'aide à sa place et surtout à cette fille ! Le dragonite se retourna et tira la langue à son dresseur en grognant gentiment.

Les autres pokemon dragons restés non loin de leur maître se jetèrent des regards intrigués, un dragonair s'approcha de son maître et semblait discuter avec lui par télépathie.

Yellow n'avait pas bouger de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, sur l'autre rive avec le dragonite de Lance, elle comprenait en ne le voyant pas bouger ses lèvres, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du serpent bleu, qu'il parlait par l'esprit avec ses pokemon tout comme elle pouvait le faire avec les siens.

Après un long moment, le Dragon Tamer soupira en secouant la tête. Le dragonite s'agita avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille blonde et de répéter les gestes qu'il avait fait la toute première fois, lui demandant de lire ses pensées à nouveau « Nous avons réussi à convaincre notre maître de te laisser l'aider, il me demande de t'amener à lui. » d'un signe de tête, le dragon orange souleva Yellow, la tenant gentiment dans ses pattes, il vola au dessus de la petite rivière en un puissant battement d'aile et la déposa non loin de l'endroit où était assis son dresseur.

« Je te laisse m'aider uniquement parce que mes pokemon sont inquiets pour moi. » déclara t il froidement en levant la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Yellow ne pu s'empêcher de reculer légèrement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Lance, malgré qu'il semble fatigué et à bout de force ses yeux d'ambre brillaient d'un mélange de colère, de défi et … de peur.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE DRAGON LADY : CHAPTER 3**

La guérisseuse ne pu contenir le petit cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle soupira puis secoua la tête de chaque côté faisant bouger son chapeau de paille. Cette situation était vraiment improbable !

Tout d'abord Yellow ne s'était jamais perdue dans la forêt de Viridian, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne se sentiment qu'elle avait depuis quelques temps s'était intensifié considérablement en le voyant lui et pour couronner le tout elle était désormais debout à côté du grand Dragon Master qu'elle avait autrefois battu pour sauver le monde, lui proposant son aide car il semblait en avoir vraiment besoin.

« Tu vas rester planter là debout à ma regarder ou bien tu es décidé à m'aider ? »

les paroles cinglantes de Lance la ramena à la réalité

« O Oui ! et t'as pas besoin d'être si mordant, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'ennuyer ou de prévenir qui que ce soit ! Et je doute que tu sois une menace dans ton état … »

La réaction de la jeune fille étonna le Dragon Tamer, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle avait mûri depuis sa dernière rencontre avec elle, ce n'était plus ce petit dresseur naïf qui empêchait ses pokemon d'évoluer, constata t il.

« Archie apporte moi ma cape et aide moi à me relever »

ordonna t il au dragon orange qui était resté près de Yellow.

« Archie ? » répéta t elle intriguée, le dragonite la regarda en poussant un joyeux cri d'approbation. Elle regarda le dragonite s'éloigner, longer la rive en volant puis s'enfoncer dans les fourrés. Les deux dragonairs restés là se rapprochèrent du Dragon Master, celui-ci tendit un bras vers le long cou d'un des serpents bleus.

« aide moi à me relever Valaa »

Lance commença à se redresser en s'aidant de ses mains, s'appuyant contre le Dragonair tout en restant en équilibre sur sa jambe valide.

Archie revint très vite à tire-d'aile, apportant avec lui ce que lui avait demandé son maître, le voyant vaciller, le grand pokemon se précipita à ses côtés et le pris gentiment dans ses pattes.

« Grimpe sur le dos de Valaa et suis moi, ce n'est pas un bon endroit pour prodiguer des soins. »

La jeune fille obéit sans dire un mot tandis que le dragonair nommé Valaa se baissait pour lui permettre de monter sur son dos après un moment d'hésitation elle s'exécuta et le pokemon se mis à flotter en suivant Archie qui portait son dresseur.

Le dragonite avançait lentement pour ne pas aggraver les blessures de Lance, Yellow restait silencieuse se demandant pourquoi il la laissait l'approcher si soudainement. Le souvenir qu'elle avait de l'ancien leader de l'Elite 4 n'était pas très bon, elle se souvenait de lui comme un garçon hautain, machiavélique et comme un dresseur redoutable et elle avait eu peur de lui. Ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt était totalement différent : un jeune homme farouche peu enclin à faire confiance à un être Humain et il lui avait semblé qu'elle l'avait, en quelque sorte, _effrayé_.

Peur ? Comment un homme aussi puissant que Lance pouvait être effrayé par une fille comme elle ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! C'est plutôt elle-même qui aurait du être effrayé par lui, seulement elle n'éprouvait aucune peur, ni de haine envers lui et plutôt même de la sympathie.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils avaient arrêté d'avancer, Lance la regardait avec un air inquisiteur, luttant lui même intérieurement avec ses propres pensées, se demandant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne vas pas alerter tes amis pour qu'ils me retrouvent et se charge de me faire ma fête ? » demanda t il en croisant les bras.

La blonde hésita un instant avant de répondre

« Je je ne vais pas – Mes amis ne savent pas que je suis dans la forêt. De toute manière je ne sais pas où nous sommes et cette partie de Viridian m'est totalement inconnue ! écoute, si tu as peur que je raconte que tu es ici tu n'as rien à craindre, la plupart des gens te croît mort ou bien disparu, je le croyais aussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît laisse moi te venir en aide, je ne te demande rien en échange et puis ce sont tes pokemon qui m'incitent à croire que tu ne me feras pas de mal. »

« Tu as bien changé Yellow de Viridian. Tu n'es plus ce petit dresseur ennuyant qui avait fais échouer mes plans il y a quelques années, et tu peux remercier Silver de m'avoir informé que tu étais en réalité une gentille petite fille. » Répondit il avec un sourire en coin. « Archie semble t'apprécier pour je ne sais quelle raison alors je - »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, gémissant de douleur il s'agrippa plus fermement aux pattes de son Dragonite avant de baisser la tête et de constater qu'une des plaies de sa jambe s'était rouverte et qu'il recommençait à perdre du sang.

Yellow sauta au bas du dos du Dragonair et se précipita vers le Dragon Master, examinant ses plaies, sans pour autant oser le toucher.

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre, je dois traiter et soigner ta jambe avant que cela s'infecte et s'aggrave encore plus ! »

Lance se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et acquiesça d'un grognement de douleur.

« Nous sommes plus très loin, Sakor montre lui le chemin et dis aux autres que l'on a de la compagnie. »

L'autre dragonair hocha la tête et fit signe à Yellow de le suivre.

« Non je reste avec toi » dit-elle fermement le dragon bleu regarda son dresseur puis parti en avant.

« Soit » soupira t il « j'ai comme le sentiment que je me suis encore fourré dans de beaux draps … »

« Heh ? »

Après quelques minutes qui demandèrent beaucoup d'effort au Dragon Tamer pour rester conscient, ils arrivèrent dans un espace dégagé faisant face à une grotte, une petite cascade s'écoulait sur son versant faisant comme un rideau devant une entrée. L'endroit était beau et coupa le souffle à la jeune fille, la cascade se déversait dans une grande vasque creusée dans la roche par l'érosion, de grands chênes et hêtres centenaires entouraient l'espace au delà du point d'eau dans lequel se baignait un Léviator. Un Aerodactil était perché sur les rochers au dessus d'une des entrées de la caverne Archie qui portait toujours son maître continua son chemin vers la caverne et y entra. Yellow ne savait pas où poser son regard, néanmoins elle suivit Lance et pénétra dans la caverne, les pokemon présents la suivirent des yeux, intrigués.

C'était une grande caverne aménagée comme une maison troglodyte contre les parois étaient installés des étagèrent remplies de livres et de toutes sortes d'objets, des niches avaient été creusées à même la roche dans lesquelles étaient placées différents appareils luminescents ou des bougies, une grande fosse avait été creusée au centre de la salle et un Dracaufeu entretenait un feu en soufflant légèrement dessus, un large fauteuil de cuir usé se trouvait à proximité et une table avec seulement deux chaises en bois remplissait l'espace un peu plus loin. S'enfonçant d'avantage dans la caverne ils arrivèrent à une deuxième salle séparé du reste par une tenture bleu sombre dans cet pièce éclairée de la même manière que le reste de la caverne se trouvait quelques meubles faits de bois et de pierre et un lit en bois brut dans le fond, des tapis et des fourrures recouvraient le sol froid et il semblait qu'une cheminée avait été creusé dans la roche.

Le dragonite déposa doucement son maître sur le lit avant de reculer jusqu'où ce trouvait Yellow, Lance s'adossa contre les oreillers en grognant légèrement puis regarda son Dragonite et Yellow d'un air renfrogné.

La jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps et commença à déballer le kit de premiers soins contenu dans son sac ainsi que des bandages et d'autres petites choses utiles. Chuchu aidait sa dresseuse à préparer tout ce dont elle avait besoin comme si la petite équipe faisait cela souvent les dragons resté là regardait s'affairer la Dex Holder avec des regards curieux. Lance bougea de sa position attirant l'intention de ses pokemon

« Archie, Sakor, Valaa, aidez la et donnez lui tout ce qu'elle demande »

il regarda Yellow qui releva la tête vers lui

« Mes dragons te donneront tout ce que tu as besoin. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de se relever

« euh … j'aimerais faire bouillir de l'eau et avoir quelque choses qui ressemble à du linge propre ou des serviettes, avant que je commence à traiter ta jambe il faut que je désinfecte tes plaies »

Lance se redressa difficilement et répliqua vivement.

« Hmph, c'est justement ce que j'essayais de faire avant que tu ne débarques ! des plantes médicinales poussent le long de la rivière à cet endroit précis. »

« Hey ! Ce n'était pas mon intention de venir te déranger ! je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette partie de la forêt ! »

Le Dragon Master resta silencieux avant de murmurer pour lui-même

« Viridian joue encore avec mes nerfs …. »

« de quoi ? »

Il soupira lourdement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en désordre, son autre main resta au dessus de son visage, massant ses paupières.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Archie, sentant Yellow inconfortable émit de légers sons, attirant son intention. Il lui fit signe de la suivre, laissant son maître seul dans sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dragon Lady : Chapter 4**

La jeune fille suivit le grand dragon orange, son pikachu trottinant derrière elle.

La laissant devant l'antre avec le Dracaufeu, le dragonite se dirigea dans le coin opposé de la caverne et en revint avec dans ses pattes une bouilloire, une bassine en métal et un gant de cuisine. La femelle dragonair que Lance avait nommé Valaa s'approcha de la jeune fille en tenant dans sa gueule quelques serviettes blanches et autres bandes de tissus qu'elle avait demandé.

« Merci » dit elle en caressant la tête du dragonair qui gémit doucement en réponse.

Elle sortie à l'extérieur avec la bouilloire en main et descendit au bord de l'eau, le Leviator s'agita à sa présence et la blonde recula par réflexe un Léviator même appartenant à un dresseur, reste un pokemon impressionnant et dangereux. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air hostile mais plutôt méfiant. Yellow resta un moment immobile avec la bouilloire suspendu au dessus de l'eau tout en regardant le grand serpent de mer dans les yeux, le dragonite arriva près de la jeune fille et soudainement le Leviator reparti dans les eaux plus profondes au milieu de la vasque en rugissant.

« _Orage n'aime pas les étrangers, désolée s'il elle t'a fais peur_ »

La voix dans sa tête la surpris, lui faisant lâcher la bouilloire qui tomba au fond de l'eau.

« _Oups_ »

Un dragonair étira sa queue et repêcha l'ustensile, rempli d'eau claire.

« Merci, désolée je suis maladroite » s'excusa Yellow avec un petit rire.

Le dragon serpent pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'un curieux rugissement se faisait entendre à côté de yellow.

Celle ci se tourna pour voir le grand dragon orange mettre une patte devant sur museau pour contenir se qui ressemblait à _un rire_ !

Tout en se dirigeant vers la caverne elle se demanda à voix haute :

« Comment est ce que j'arrive à comprendre ce que dit ce dragonite sans même le toucher ? »

« _Hey, le Dragonite il a un nom ! C'est Archie, et tu me comprends parce que nous les dragonite pouvons nous faire comprendre des humains avec nos pouvoirs et comme tu as les mêmes pouvoirs que mon maître ce n'est pas compliqué pour moi de communiquer avec toi_. »

La Dex Holder sembla surprise par cette déclaration, ce que le dragon orange ne comprenait pas c'est comment une humaine avec les mêmes capacités que son maître pouvait être aussi étonnée par le fait qu'il pouvait se faire comprendre de cette façon.

Yellow saisit le gant de cuisine et plaça la bouilloire sur le crochet au dessus du foyer. Le dracaufeu la fixait du regard ce qui mis mal à l'aise la jeune fille.

un des dragonair sorti de derrière le rideau et glissa jusqu'à elle. Il parla dans la langue des pokemon avec le dragonite et le dracaufeu, le lézard de feu expira de la fumée de ses narines fumantes.

« _Valaa dit que notre maître s'est endormi soudainement, il n'a pas l'air bien mais Amber ne veux pas que tu l'approches_ » expliqua Archie en regardant Yellow droit dans les yeux et en lui effleurant le bras gentiment avec une des ses pattes.

Elle soupira mais comprenait que ses pokemon voulaient le protéger.

« Alors tu t'appelles Valaa » dit elle en direction du dragonair qui répondit par un petit cri en hochant la tête. « Et toi c'est Amber ? » demanda t elle en direction du Dracaufeu qui croisa ses pattes et grogna en tournant la tête avec dédain. « Vous êtes des femelles …. C'est étonnant je pensais que »

«_ que quoi ? que notre maître n'avait que des pokemon mâles avec lui ?_ » Répondit Archie.

« Je, je ne sais pas en fait » Admit la fille de Viridian.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler, avant même que Yellow ait pu faire un geste, le Dracaufeu femelle se leva de là où elle était assise et d'une patte attrapa le plus délicatement possible la bouilloire par l'anse à l'aide de l'une de ses griffes.

La guérisseuse lui présenta la bassine et sans un mot le lézard de feu versa l'eau bouillante à l'intérieur. Yellow s'agenouilla et pris le linges qu'on lui avait amené avant de le plonger dans l'eau et d'attendre.

Le dracaufeu reprit sa place initiale près du feu, ravivant les braises en plaçant sa queue au centre du foyer.

« Merci Amber. » souffla Yelow en direction du dragon de feu tout en grattant une des oreilles de Chuchu le lézard grogna en réponse jetant un bref regard vers la Dex Holder.

Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle avait constaté que tous les pokemon de Lance avait des noms, pas des surnoms comme en donnent certains dresseurs à leurs pokemon préférés comme l'ont fait par exemple les autres Dex Holders. C'était de vrais noms, comme si le Dragon Master avait constitué une famille.

Elle avait beaucoup de questions à poser à Lance et malgré sa méfiance envers lui et ses intentions qui restaient flou à ses yeux elle ressentait que tous les pokemon dragons qui l'entouraient ne lui voulait aucun mal, même si certains comme la Dracaufeu Amber et la Leviator Orage restaient sur leur garde à son égard.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Chuchu qui lui tirait la manche pour lui signaler que le linge était assez bouilli. Yellow retira le linge avec une pince en bois que lui tendait un des dragons, empaqueta le tout dans une serviette sèche puis se leva et marcha en direction de l'autre pièce qui servait de chambre au Dragon Master.

Suivit par Chuchu, Archie et les deux dragonairs, ceux-ci écartèrent le rideau pour la laisser entrer. Dans la pièce à peine éclairée par quelques bougies, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Le Dragon Master semblait s'être assoupit, Yellow ne bougea pas de l'entrée tandis qu'un des grands serpents bleus se glissa silencieusement auprès de son maître et d'un geste doux il lui lécha la joue.

Lance grogna et ouvrit les yeux à moitié, de sa vision embuée il aperçu Yellow près de la « porte » avec son Pikachu, Archie et Sakor.

La jeune fille s'approcha du lit lentement, Archie sortit de la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard tenant dans ses pattes un tabouret en bois, il le plaça près du lit de son maître et invita la petite blonde à s'asseoir. Elle posa la bassine au sol et commença à déplier le linge bouilli ; elle souleva les couvertures avec précaution pour avoir accès aux plaies qu'elle devait soigner.

Prenant une grande inspiration elle continua de découvrir les jambes du Dragon Tamer puis rougit furieusement soudainement et ferma les yeux, constatant que l'homme n'avait rien d'autre que ses sous vêtements sur lui.

Yellow respira profondément, se concentra sur la tâche qu'elle avait à accomplir et de ses petites mains appliqua des linges sur sa cuisse.

Lance trésaillit, se redressa d'un seul coup et s'affaissa de nouveau sur ses oreillers tout en observant d'un regard vague la petite blonde qui tentait de le soigner.

Archie s'approcha et demanda silencieusement s'il pouvait l'aider. Les deux dragonairs lui rapportèrent son sac et approchèrent près d'elle le matériel qu'elle avait déjà déballé.

Yellow demanda au dragonite de changer les linges une fois que ceux-ci était souillés par le sang suintant des nombreuses plaies. Une fois nettoyées elle pu constater les dégâts.

De profondes entailles semblables à des marques de griffes avaient lacéré la chair de la cuisse manquant de très peu l'artère principale, un peu plus et Lance n'aurait jamais pu se resservir de sa jambe gauche.

Dans un petit bol elle écrasa plusieurs herbes et baies qu'elle mélangea avec un peu d'eau de la bassine pour faire un cataplasme antiseptique et qui apaiserait la douleur.

Voyant Archie enlever les premiers linges souillés, Yellow inspecta les plaies et fit une grimace, ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, elle ne l'avait jamais pratiqué sur un humain et qu'une seule fois sur un pokemon sauvage qu'elle n'avait pas pu guérir avec ses pouvoirs.

Prenant un linge propre et l'humidifiant dans l'eau de la bassine elle s'approcha du visage de l'homme ; celui-ci avait de la fièvre et paraissait à peine conscient. D'une main tremblante elle repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux roux et appliqua le linge sur son front. Lance saisit soudainement son poignet mais sans pour autant y mettre de force.

« Tu as de la fièvre. » expliqua t elle dans un chuchotement.

Le jeune homme grogna en réponse, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Lui serrant brièvement la main pour attirer son attention Yellow déclara d'un ton inquiet.

« Lance, je vais devoir recoudre une de tes plaies qui est trop profonde pour la laisser dans cet état, si je ne fais rien tu auras des séquelles pendant un moment. »

Il se redressa malgré son état de fatigue et regarda droit dans les yeux la petite blonde.

« As-tu au moins une fois déjà fait ce genre de chose ? » demanda t il d'une voix basse.

« Une fois oui »

« Bien. » soupira Lance en laissant retomber sa tête sur ses oreillers.

« mais c'était sur un pokemon » ajouta rapidement la jeune fille.

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclama t il en se redressant rapidement.

Yellow secoua la tête piteusement.

Après un long silence il répondit d'une voix faible :

« Okay …. Fais ce que tu peux avant que je perde complètement conscience …. Heureusement pour moi …. Les griffes des …. Tiranocifs ne sont pas …. Empoisonnées …. »

« Quoi ? c'est un Tiranocif qui t'as fait ça ? ! « s'exclama Yellow en plaquant une main devant sa bouche.

« C'est pas tes affaires » répliqua presque automatiquement le Dragon Master d'une voix faible.


End file.
